


will we ever be free?

by kanosmodo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Classroom Spoilers, F/M, Protective Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanosmodo/pseuds/kanosmodo
Summary: Yukiko Sugimoto made herself promise to never get close to anybody but when she transferred to Kunugigaoka Junior High School and was placed into Class 3-E, she had broken her own promise. Will she be able to open up to Class 3-E before time runs out?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	will we ever be free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko introduces herself to the Class of 3-E by performing an assassination attempt on Koro-Sensei while he's distracted.

**"Your target is Koro-Sensei, he's taking a teaching position at Kunugigaoka Junior High. He's a threat that needs to be destroyed."**

The file was placed in front of me that contained many vital details about my target. I opened the folder to see a picture attached to stacks of paper, I thoroughly looked through the paper carefully absorbing each detail, after I was done reading the file I tossed it off to the side. "I see there were many failed attempts at trying to eliminate this _'Koro-Sensei'_ , what makes you think I can pull it off?", I ask concerningly as I leaned back onto the couch with my arms placed on both sides. 

**"If you are able to assassinate him before March, there will be a generous award for your accomplishment. However, if you're unsuccessful the Earth we know will be destroyed."**

"You think money will change my opinion? You guys always think the job will be done if there's money involved. You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm doing this, I'm done with your games." I scoffed as I could feel myself getting irritable by the situation, I grabbed my jacket and headed straight for the door. "Yukiko, please. What would your father think of this?"

"He would want you to complete this mission." I gripped my jacket tighter as I looked down at my hands, I could see my knuckles were losing their color. What would my father think about me right now? Would he really want me to do this? I turned onto the balls of my feet walking back to the couch where I sat back down in front of the government official.

"If I do this... I can save everyone but if I disagree everyone will die?", I muttered to myself as I began to question myself on what I should do. "Yes if you do this-", lady paused as I gave her a deadly glare silencing her completely, I ran a hand through my purple velvety locks as I relieved the intense pressure of the situation.

I leaned back onto the couch again crossing my legs as I looked at the lady before me, clearing my throat I looked down at the file that was sitting on the table. I exhaled deeply as I finally made up my decision, "I will gladly accept your offer but only under some of my conditions." The lady's face lit up brightly as she took out a pad and pen from her suit, she placed the items in front of me smiling, "Oh thank you. I'll try my best to be able to accept any of your demands."

I took the pad and pen from the lady and began writing down my demands. I had been thinking about my demands every time I had to do the government a favor. As I finished thoroughly writing, I placed the pad and pen back down onto the table and the lady began to read my demands carefully. I couldn't tell what she was thinking as she read through each command. Will she be able to follow through with each command? Probably not but it is something to be hopeful about.

She exhaled as she closed the pad, "Some of these demands I can do but I don't know if I can be able to do the last one." I yanked the necklace from around my neck and slammed it on the table, "This is the last thing my father gave me before he deployed for his mission. I will not believe he's dead until he is brought back in a body bag or you personally bring me his bloodied dog tags." "Okay. I will try my absolute best to bring you those. It depends if we can find anything that belonged to him.", the lady said apologetically. 

**"You will be assigned to Class 3-E which is located on top of the mountain. There's an entrance to the building located through the parking lot of the main campus but I'm sure you'll be able to find any other entrances. These will be your weapons of choice to assassinate him."**

"You call these weapons? I know I'm good at close-range attacks but he's going to expect someone to attack him in range. He needs to be killed without expecting the hit to come.", I scoffed as I picked the weapons off the table and examined them closely. A pistol and a knife that was made of anti-me material, what else can they come up with?

"I'm going to be attacking him from afar which will definitely surprise him, so he won't know which direction I'm coming from. Then I'm going to move forward attacking him with a different weapon and once I'm in close range, I'll end his life by stabbing him in the heart.", I explained thoroughly as I mentioned my knife forward mimicking how I would kill Koro-Sensei. This plan will work and I'm going to make sure it follows through correctly with no miscalculations. _Koro-Sensei_ , I'm coming for you so you better watch out. 

+++++++

I decided the best move was to wake up at dawn so that no one including Koro-Sensei would be expecting my move. I was dressed in my usual outfit that consisted of a plain white v-neck t-shirt, tight black cargo pants, my father's military jacket, and black mid-calf-high boots. I finished my outfit off by attaching my necklace around my neck, I stared in the mirror at my reflection thinking about my father.

I grew up wanting to be an exact replica of my father, I wanted to join the service when I was older so he began training me, and eventually, everything was going as planned until he was sent away on a mission. He never came back, ever since that day my life changed and I was mad at myself. I thought I was the reason that he never came back so I took my anger and frustrations out on others which included my family. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Azumi knocked on the frame of my door, "Are you ready to go? The car’s all ready.” I looked at my sister in the mirror and smiled, “Yeah, just give me a second. I need to make sure I have everything.” She nodded her head accepting that I needed privacy and headed downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before leaving. “I got this. You got this Yukiko. All you have to do is kill him, it’s that easy.”, you muttered under your breath to boost your confidence.   
  


I reached under my bed and pulled out my duffle bag, I unzipped the bag and checked inside to make sure I had everything I needed. Extra anti-me bullets, check. Rifle with scope, check. Assault Rifle with strap, check. Standard pistol and knife, check. I zip up the bag and throw it over my shoulder, by the time I made it downstairs, my sister was all ready to go.

She eyed the blue duffle bag but didn’t say anything, she swung her keys around her index finger as she opened the door for me, “I hope you complete your mission, Yukiko. Dad would be proud.” I hated whenever she mentioned Dad to me. It was like she acknowledged he was actually dead. Without any proof of him actually being dead, I refused to believe he was dead and I was waiting for the day he would show up at our doorstep. But when would that day actually come?  
  


The drive to the school didn’t last long, by the time I arrived there, there were other students arriving for the main campus and luckily none of Class 3-E was there. I made my way up the path but decided to cut through the woods halfway up the mountain, I was given a map of the school and the woods that surrounded it. I learned that the class would be doing an activity outside first thing because of a failed attempt by another student. I had finally made it to my secured spot near a tree and took in a deep breath as I sat down to rest for a little.

I clicked the buttons on my watch and set it for when the students first arrive. I averted my attention towards the sky watching as the colors changed from a dark starry sky to a mixed hue of purples, pinks, and oranges. Before I knew it, I could hear the student's laughter and conversations echo as they made their way up the mountain, and my watch started to beep as the time was up. It was finally time to kill Koro-Sensei and I was enjoying every bit of it. Could I actually be a blood-lusted killer? No, it's just something I was trained for.   
  


I unzipped the blue duffle bag that was sitting next to me and grabbed the Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, and the standard-issue pistol and knife. I shoved the pistol in the back of my waistband and attached the knife to my belt loop. I placed the Assault Rifle around my body and fasten the belt to secure it into place and gripped the Sniper Rifle at the barrel as I began to climb up the tree.

I reached a high enough advantage point and positioned myself in between two branches holding myself up using my body strength, I balanced the rifle onto the same level branch that was in front of me aiming it at the backside of the school. I started to slow down my breathing to help concentrate on the target at hand, I looked through the scope as I saw two teach exit the building.

"Professor Bitch and Karasuma but where's the yellow octopus?", I muttered as I released a slow breath. I began to scan the crowd of students examining each student to make sure that the yellow octopus wasn't hiding. My breathing stopped as I had him in my sights through my scope. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest like it was about to explode.

"Koro-Sensei~ You're going to die by my hands!", I teased as I gripped the trigger lightly making sure not to accidentally shoot. The yellow octopus gathered himself next to the other teacher as Karasuma began instructing the Class of 3-E on their tasks at hand, "Today we are going to be working on our hand to hand combat skills and learn some more assassination attempts. Since the last attempt was unsuccessful by Karma you will endure harder training today."

A dark purple-haired girl with round glasses raised her hand, "Is it really okay for us to be practicing in front of Koro-Sensei? With him watching, he's going to be able to predict our attacks." The yellow octopus patter the girl's head softly, "Yes, Okuda. That's a good question which I have the answer to. I'm only here to observe your skills so I can teach you to be a better assassin." His tentacles withered around in the air as he continued his long rambling of an explanation, which was making me irritated because I could get a better aim of his heart.

"Damn it. You're a tricky octopus. I don't want to blow the girl's head off, so this will have to do. Going commando.", I breathed out as I pressed my finger on the trigger aiming for one of his tentacles. I changed the direction of my rifle by turning it to the right and pressed the trigger again hoping to hit another tentacle. Koro-sensei screeched as one of his tentacles burst right in front of the students, he raised up his tentacle to examine it, "Which one of you blasted my tentacle? That really hurt!"

Before his tentacle could grow back another tentacle burst before his eyes, he began to look around for the culprit expecting it to be Karma as more anti-me pellets began to shoot out from on spontaneous direction which was behind the crowd of students. A couple more of Koro-Sensei tentacles were blasted off but it wasn't that much-inflicting damage. The crowd of students broke apart into two sides as I made my approach towards the yellow octopus, my rifle clicked indicating there were no more bullets left, and I grabbed the extra clip out from my belt loop exchanging it for the empty one.

"It's nice to finally meet you Koro-Sensei. I'm sorry for having to cause an interruption in your teaching lessons.", I yelled out towards Koro-Sensei who was hiding in between Professor Bitch and Karasuma. He was white in the face as his eyes made contact with mine, causing the blood-lust to grow even more. 

I clicked the clip into my rifle as I placed myself onto the ground balancing my weight on one knee as I flicked a switch on the side of the rifle which caused it to fire more rapidly than before. "This is giving me such a blood rush Koro-Sensei, sadly you have to die!", I teased as I stared directly at Koro-Sensei with blood lust running through my entire body. My heart was pounding even faster than before as I aimed my rifle towards the two teachers Koro-Sensei was hiding behind and fired.

The yellow octopus moved back and forth as he avoided the pellets of anti-me bullets, but I was moving in the same direction also causing him to become flustered. He paused as soon as my rifle clicked again. "Someone stop her! She's going to kill me!", Koro-Sensei yelled with impending doom. I swung my rifle behind my back as I proceeded to get up from my crouched position, "That's all part of my mission Koro-sensei! I want you to be scared and feel the pain of my wrath!" I said as I reached behind my back for my pistol and knife. Some of the students began to question the reason why I was trying to kill him and what I was doing at this school.

I pointed the pistol and knife towards Koro-Sensei aiming for his heart. "So which one am I going to use Koro-Sensei? Which one would cause you more pain, the knife or gun?", I asked as I placed my finger on the trigger and loosely holding my knife. Before the yellow octopus could answer, I pulled the trigger and threw the knife simultaneously. "Both is the correct answer.", I said as I continue to move forward towards my target. The gun clicked as it emptied causing the octopus to stop moving rapidly, I placed the gun back in my waistbelt and picked up the knife that missed.

"Aw, I was having so much fun Koro-Sensei! Using knives bore me but when I have an intended target to inflict pain on, that's the interesting part because you'll never know what I will do.", I teased waving the knife around. What he didn't know was I had another knife hiding in the sleeve of my empty hand which he wasn't too focused on. Will I be able to pull this off and go home? I rushed forwards smiling as I slashed my knife towards him as he dodges I threw the knife in the direction he went to. The knife flew centimeters near his face causing him the tremble in fear, it could have blown his face off if I was faster. 

I went near Koro-Sensei to grab my knives and I whispered only for him to hear, "It was nice to play with you today Koro-Sensei, shall we play more tomorrow also?" I tucked my knives back in the waistband and took my position in front of the class as Karasuma began to clap, "Everyone this is an excellent example of different techniques when trying to assassinate someone. What this student showed us today should be a reminder to try everything in your arsenal before you give up."

The blonde placed a hand on my shoulder acknowledging my assassination attempt on Koro-Sensei's life, "You did a very excellent job. Surprising him from afar was a great strategy." I removed her hand from my shoulder smirking as I took note of her poorly executed attempt, "Yeah unlike using seduction to assassinate someone. It was a poorly executed attempt Professor Bitch." The class burst in fits of laughter at the remark of the blonde's new nickname. Koro-Sensei appeared in front of me, he rubbed his tentacle onto my head as he appreciated my attempt, "Good job. Full marks. Everyone, this is our transfer student Yukiko Sugimoto. Please give her a warm welcome."

I relaxed as I stared at everyone in front of me intensely studying each person's face. I guess some of them had felt intimidated as they avoided eye contact with my eyes as I glared through each one. I guess having a natural bitch face and a 'stay away from me' aura had an impact on some people. Dad trained me well, never let anyone be able to read you, and never show any emotion.

My thoughts were broken as a tall raven-haired boy appeared in front of me, smirking as he examined me from head to toe. Our eyes met as he looked down on me, "Sweetheart, that was impressive but not impressive enough." I looked up at him exchanging glares as I kept silent ignoring his comment. "Not talking, Sweetheart? Are you scared? Hmm, You must feel intimidated.", he said daringly.

I remained silent looking up at him, he nudged me as I didn't respond trying to get a reaction out of me. I saw as his hand reached up and went towards my neck. He's going to grab my necklace, how did he know that would get a reaction out of me? I gripped his arm tightly as I swiped his legs out from under him, I grabbed him by his collar pulling him up as I aimed a fist above his face, "If you dare to touch me one more time, I'll make sure not to knock you on your ass. You'll be dead Akabane." I gritted my teeth as I felt my blood boiling and threw him back towards the ground. I straighten up my jacket as I stepped over Karma heading back towards the forest. 

I packed my used weapons back into the blue duffle bag and zipped them up. I heard some tree branches and leaves crackle indicating someone was near, I sighed deeply, "Karma didn't I tell you that you would be dead if you touch me again. I wasn't joking when I said that. I'm trained." I picked up the duffle bag and my eyes grew big as I saw a blue-haired boy and a green-haired girl standing before me.

I arched an eyebrow at them realizing they heard what I said. "I'm Nagisa and this is Kayano. Karasuma asked us to come out here to see if you're alright.", said the blue-haired boy. I relaxed my face and ran a hand through my purple locks, "I don't need a babysitter and I'm sure as hell that I don't need you two looking after me." I threw the blue bag over my shoulder walking away from Nagisa and Kayano, I stopped in my tracks as I felt a hand tugging on my arm pleading for me to stop. I turned back around to see Kayano still holding onto my arm and raised an eyebrow at her hand, she let go and stepped forward a little, "I see you are smart, unlike some people." 

Nagisa nudged Kayano causing her to stutter as she spoke up, "Y-you said you were trained? Is it possible that you can t-train me? Nagisa is a natural at this." I examined Nagisa and then Kayano, I could tell that she was being honest with but I never intended to come to get close with anyone. I sighed annoyingly, "No. I'm not here to make friends. It's not part of my job, I'm only here to kill Koro-Sensei that's it. Tell Karasuma I'll be back tomorrow. For now, I'm going home." I turned around gripping my duffle bag and walked through the forest taking the same route I did this morning. I can't lose focus on my mission, it's in my hands and it has to be done. Koro-Sensei has to be killed and there's no other person to do it but me.


End file.
